A Little Fall of Rain
by Milkshake Money
Summary: Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid. Series of little SNK one-shots with mainly Levi/Petra and possibly some other characters/pairings occasionally thrown in as well. The rating is T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**1: Not Another Tea Time Story  
**

* * *

"What is love, anyway?" The brunette teen mutters absently, his vibrant emerald eyes fixating on the spectacle unfolding below his seat on the ledge of the third-story window of the dingy castle. An elusive flash of raven hair appears to be dominating her opponents with the utmost ease and precision. The sound of his nearby captain shelving books fills the air.

"Eren?" A female voice breathes softly, coming up beside him and following his eyes to the sparring training below. They look eager yet unrefined; new recruits.

Eren jumps slightly, evidently startled by the short female's presence, a flash of honey-blonde hair temporarily filling his vision.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" He grumbles, gritting his teeth and looking down in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment. The ragged bumps on the edge of the window suddenly seem highly interesting. "Sorry, Petra, don't mind me…" he mutters, trying to blink away the heat he feels rising to his cheeks.

Petra only smiles, her eyes still following the fierce raven-haired girl, but her thoughts entirely elsewhere. Watching the girl fight with such tact and ruthless accuracy reminds her of someone else who she has witnessed countless times as a raven-haired flash of unrelenting speed.

"It's okay, Eren," she says almost wistfully through her smile. Her expression morphs into a more pensive look as she leans against the side of the window ledge opposite to the scrawny teen. Amber eyes settle upon the broom clutched in her hands, as if it were a symbolic artifact of sorts.

"Love is…" she pauses, picking her words with care. "Hmm... when you love someone, you get a sensation deep in your chest that rises, swirls and flourishes... like, that moment when the milk billows up and changes the color of your tea. It's… quite amazing, really…" she trails off.

When Eren looks up at the short, deadly soldier, he thinks he can see a faint trace of color on her cheeks. Her expression seems uncharacteristically bashful, and her eyes appear to be scrutinizing the grains of wood in her boom. The words struck a chord with him that he is not sure how to acknowledge; he doesn't dare look back down below.

Then, in unison, they both seem to notice the silence hanging in the air; there is a distinct lack of background noise from the nearby shelf.

The next thing Eren feels is a fierce yank on his collar, bringing him to his feet before a short yet largely intimidating man, whose steely glare pierces through him.

"Oi, brat! Did I order you to slack off?" He sneers. Abruptly, the honey-haired soldier behind him begins sweeping intently, as if she had been pursuing the task diligently the entire time.

"N-no Captain Levi, sir!" Eren responds, battling the urge to recoil from the frightening look on the Lance Corporal's face.

"I didn't think so," the dark-haired captain scoffs, letting go of Eren's collar as if he were dropping something filthy. "Get to work, you worthless kid," he growls while rudely shoving a duster into the teenager's hands.

As he turns to resume organizing the bookshelf, his vision falls for a fleeting moment upon the other slacker; the strawberry-blonde sweeping under the window ledge with an apparent sense of urgency. She, at least, has the grace to work off her mistakes. It's an admirable quality in her that, to Levi, seems to make her more bearable than most other shitty people. Among other things...

The Corporal blinks, tearing his eyes away from his subordinate and tugging his cloth bandana back over his nose.

* * *

Levi stares sullenly at the freshly-served tea before him, noticing with new eyes the swirl of light and dark circling within the liquid. The milk seeps and grows with each passing second, consuming the darkness like wildfire, billowing from the depths of the plain teacup. The light converts all it touches, transforming the drink completely in but a few seconds.

"Hey captain, what are you thinking about?" Petra's smooth voice inquires softly from her spot seated at his right. It's rather late into the night and they are alone in the dimly-lit dining hall. The look on the man's face seems as if he is lost in thought, and she couldn't help herself. His mouth presses into a line; he can feel her eyes on him.

"My tea. It's changing colors," he says simply.

"Oh," she breathes back.

"You were right," Levi mutters softly, his brows lowering a bit as he continues to brood over the cup of tea. The darkness never stood a chance, he thinks. Not against the urgent vitality of the light.

"U-um, right about what, sir?" The silky voice rings out.

"That's exactly how it feels," the stoic Lance Corporal says plainly, becoming increasingly aware of the peculiar feeling festering deep within him. Years ago, the sensation would have been entirely foreign, but these days he is no stranger to the persistent feeling.

"C-captain…?" Petra stammers, wondering if she is hearing him right.

Levi lifts his colorless eyes to meet her vibrant ones, and in an instant he feels entirely overwhelmed by what he sees, his entire being consumed by an irresistible drop of light. His lips part to inadvertently let free the quietest of sighs, his sunken eyes sagging tiredly beneath a brow creased ever so slightly.

He wonders if she understands, and tries to fight the nagging feeling that she does.

The raven-haired man blinks, with a steady hand sliding his tea over to his subordinate, the steam still permeating the air above the cup.

"Goodnight, Petra," he says gently as he stands up, absentmindedly straightening his cravat. He turns his back and walks towards the open door out. As he is about to step into the hallway he hesitates, throwing a final look over his shoulder at the honey-blonde girl. She is blushing furiously now, her mouth slightly agape as she stares baffled at the tea her captain had slid over to her.

For once, Petra Ral is speechless.

Levi thinks he has never seen something quite so fucking adorable.

* * *

**Hi all! *waves* Thanks for reading~**

**This is going to be a compilation of some random SNK one-shots/drabbles that I happen to write. These will focus mainly on Levi/Petra (Rivetra ftw), with possible mentions of other pairings, and maybe some with no pairings at all :)**

**If you're a Rivetra fan feel free to check out my other SNK fic, Stitch it Together, a multi-chapter, ongoing Levi/Petra story! (Cause, ya know, they're perfect for each other)**

**Anyways about this piece: needed to do an OBLIGATORY tea story with these two, so yeah. It's actually my first time writing seriously in present tense. This was actually inspired by a reddit comment about how love feels (like milk billowing up in tea).**

**Let me know what you think everyone, please leave a fave/follow/review if you enjoyed my writing, thanks a bunch! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Fall of Rain**

_...in which Petra lives for just long enough to talk to her captain one last time after being dealt a fatal blow by the female titan._

* * *

"Petra! Christ, it's... it's everywhere," Lance Corporal Levi gritted his teeth, disengaging the wires of his 3DMG and sheathing the silver blades. In two short strides he was over her weak, battered body, backed up against a tree. The blood smears ran down from where she had slid down to the base; half-lidded honey eyes met his, the warmth in them the only indication that she was still alive. The raven-haired corporal dropped to his knees beside her, muttering under his breath with dark, troubled eyes as he pressed a rag to the back of her head. The rag was quickly dyed red; her blood was everywhere.

Levi could feel his soldier's amber eyes on him as he fretted over her, searching for her wounds and trying to bandage them. She seemed strangely calm, as if resigned.

"Don't look like that, captain... don't you trouble yourself for me..." her silky voice crooned. "I feel nothing. No pain. And yet..."

"You'll be fine. Don't speak that way," Levi said, peeling her off the tree to rest more comfortably in his arms. He wasn't even paying attention to how he had positioned her limp form across his lap, her head nestled in his shoulder; all he cared was that this gave him the best angle to press at her wounds, hopefully stopping the blood flow. "You're going to live," he asserted, as much for his sake as for hers. Only moments ago he had passed by the crumpled bodies of his other fallen comrades; Petra was all he had left of his squad, and like hell if he was going to let one more soldier fall victim to that bitch titan.

"Mm ... it's alright," her soft voice breathed on his neck, a smile ghosting across her features. "Just let it be and stay here.. with me now..."

"Petra..." Levi's voice came, sounding painfully coarse. His gaze darkened still, brows lowering in morbid intensity as he pressed harder on her wounds. His mouth pressed tightly together in a hard line.

"It's not such a bad way to go out... here in your arms, at last," Petra's lips twisted upwards, her bloody hands gently lifting to Levi's collar. She ran her fingers along the fine white fabric of his cravat; she had always wondered what it felt like. "It feels like I'm home. It will be like falling asleep..." A stray tear escaped her eye, cleaning a trail down her dirty face. Another droplet, not her own, fell upon her face.

"Tch," Levi scowled venomously, glaring up at the gray sky above the tall canopy of trees. "Fucking raining... fuck."

"The rain can't hurt me now, Levi," Petra assured, sad smile growing deeper still as she snorted softly. The rain, once a nuisance, was nothing to her now. A weak, shaky hand reached up, ever so softly stroking her captain's cheek with infinite tenderness.

At this Levi finally turned his steely dark eyes down to his subordinate's face, finally looking at her with an anguishing mixture of emotion he couldn't understand. _She called me Levi, not captain,_ he didn't fail to notice. Petra had been perhaps the strongest woman he knew; fiery and full of vitality; and yet now in his arms she looked so small, weak, fragile… broken. The blood continued to seep out through the rags as her breathing grew shallower.

"I can't stop it... I'm sorry. You deserved better than this," Levi said, his voice strained.

"Please. I feel no pain. Don't be sorry... just hold me," Petra breathed back with some effort, her body beginning to tremble and convulse. Even so, her gentle smile never faded as she continued to cup his cheek, turning his head to face hers and revelling, for one last time, in the comforting gray of his eyes; the feel of his strong chest, his shoulder supporting her head, his silky cravat, his smooth cheek. Her captain, her everything... the man she had devoted herself to. And he didn't even know…

"... I'm here…" the Lance Corporal's voice came, low and surprisingly gentle. He was creasing his brows, dark eyes sunken and painfully weary. He was held together only by the serene look in her warm honey eyes; tranquil, calm… at peace.

"That's all I need to know," the strawberry-blonde soldier sighed contentedly, voice barely above a whisper. "It's all I ... ever wanted... Levi…" she nuzzled her face against his neck and his opposite cheek. "I love you…" she whispered, so soft that he wasn't sure if she had truly uttered it.

"Fucking hell… Petra…" Levi muttered, his mouth gone dry. His arms subconsciously tightened, hoping in vain to still her worsening convulsions. He allowed his forehead to gently rest against hers; the last comfort he could offer to her. "If only my words could save you now…"

"Captain… Captain Levi, I want you... to carry on my... strength... I lend you my wings... please.. you must w-win f-for…" Petra sputtered, exhaling deeply mid-sentence, long lashes and heavy lids falling for one last time over dull copper eyes.

"...for humanity," Levi finished quietly, cradling her bloody hand just as he had cradled the dying soldier's beside her only a month ago. This time she wouldn't be on the opposite side to reassure him; he had to have faith on his own that she would hear him.

"I will. _I swear to you, Petra._ I _will_."

* * *

**My feels are hurting from writing this… wahhh…**

**Rivetra, why must you hurt me in this way…**

**So as you might be able to infer from the title of this collection of one-shots, this piece is based on the song "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables. I tried to keep Levi's feelings somewhat ambigious to potentially keep true to one of the most tragic aspects of the song (unrequited love theme) and also to make it seem very close to what could have happened in canon, if she had lived for a moment longer; only confessing her feelings as she died in her captain's arms... (*sits down and tries not to cry*). Of course it's up to reader interpretation what Levi's feelings on this are, so it's really however you want to see it.**

**NO WORRIES GUYS MY NEXT ONE SHOTS WILL BE CUTER/HAPPIER LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rivetra week 2015! **

**Day 1 Prompt: VOWS.**

* * *

They were both guilty.

Guilty of making too many promises that could never be kept, guilty of swearing and vowing all these idiotic, idealistic sentiments.

Her vows had always been beautiful, regardless of the situation.

"I will devote myself to you, Captain Levi. I vow to fight by your side until my dying breath, sir," Petra Ral saluted fiercely, amber eyes ablaze with passion. It was remarkable how she had in an instant gone from being kind and friendly with her comrades to brimming with passion before the impassive Lance Corporal. Her resolve had been unwavering; he had known from that moment that Petra was truly, at heart, a _fighter._

"I promise to be more careful next time, Captain," Petra had said solemnly after Levi had finished wrapping the injury on her wrist, all the while irritably chastising her for the risky maneuver that had caused it. She had brought down the titan, but she had been lucky to get off with just a sprained wrist and not a broken arm.

"I swear I won't tell anyone, Captain," Petra had remarked upon walking in on her captain mumbling in a nightmare and shaking him awake. Levi had fallen asleep on his desk and she had been bringing him coffee; she was always thoughtful like that. "If it makes you feel any better, I get nightmares like that too," she offered softly. (It didn't make him feel any better. Someone such as her didn't deserve to be plagued by nightmares.)

"I swear I won't tell anyone, Levi," Petra said, again, this time as she kissed him under the light of the stars. He was just discovering what her lips felt like, and he was finding he was starved for them. Her promise was all the reassurance he needed to crash his lips onto hers again, ravaging her sweet, warm mouth and reveling in her clean scent. Levi wanted her - all of her; her hips, her hair, her eyes, her breasts, her voice.

"I'm yours, Levi. I promise. I'll love you forever and for always," Petra whispered into his collarbone one night as they laid blissfully in each others arms. Levi was only pretending to be asleep; he hung onto every word she said, like he always did.

"Tch… I love you too, you idiot," Levi had mumbled into her hair after a long moment. She didn't seem the least bit startled; she must have known he hadn't been sleeping. "One day… after this is all over… I promise I'll return all your vows… for everyone to see. Who would have guessed the shit-tempered Lance Corporal had a heart after all? I wouldn't have even guessed before you came along. Now you've got me having all this shitty hope for a future… with you," he grumbled tiredly, feeling Petra smile against his skin. He was graceless in his words and made an idiot out of himself more often than not, but for her smile it was sure as hell worth it.

In the end, the words were only words; breaths of air in the wind. Meaningless.

The words held no magic, and the vows, all broken, would never bring her back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~**

**I am so excited to be writing the prompts for this week! I'm already a bit behind so most of them will be quite short, but I want to try to do them all :) Due to time constraints they will be more like drabbles than short stories, but I hope y'all will still like them.**

**Review with your thoughts if you like~ stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RW Day 2 Prompt: FIRST AID**

* * *

"Hold still already," the dark-haired Lance Corporal grumbled impatiently. His subordinate, Petra, squirmed away from his hands again, unconsciously making a face.

"Can't you at least close the windows, captain?" She said, anxiously chewing the bottom of her lip.

With an exasperated huff, Levi drew the curtains over the windows, darkening the space of his office. From her seat atop his desk Petra nodded approvingly. The impassive captain stood between her knees again, his fingers hovering over her shirt collar.

"Are you going to stop wasting my time and let me, now?" He asked.

"Yes, captain," the honey-haired soldier said, squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation.

"You better not think I'm doing this as your captain. This is hardly appropriate as superior and subordinate, no?" Levi joked dryly while systematically unbuttoning the front of her white collared uniform shirt. He didn't even flinch when he came into contact with the parts of the shirt that were dyed a deep red with her blood.

"Yes… Levi...," Petra curled her fingers on the ledge of the desk, fighting the urge to fidget again. She knew he'd berate her for it if she did, but it was hard for her not to get flustered by his proximity and touch. Still, there was a reason she had come to him and not the medics… her injury was rather embarrassing, and Levi was the one she trusted most to deal with it.

He stopped unbuttoning halfway down. Petra felt the cool air rush onto her chest; she felt vulnerable, being exposed like this. Her soiled white bra only covered so much.

"Not so bad," the corporal muttered, scrutinizing the wound running through the top of her left breast. "A few stitches should do it." Gently, he pressed a wet rag to area.

"Ah-" Petra immediately flinched back.

"Tch, what's with you? It's nothing I haven't seen before," Levi cupped a hand on her back so she couldn't draw back and pressed the rag a bit more purposefully into her chest. "You're acting like a damn blushing maiden," he mumbled under his breath.

"I-I know you've seen it, it's just, well," she felt her cheeks grow hot, to her dismay, validating his words. How messed up was it that he was actually tending to her wound and she was secretly revelling in his touch? That the fact that she was sitting on his desk, exposed to him, and he was standing, in uniform, between her legs with his precise hands running over the delicate flesh around her chest… was it wrong that she found herself getting oddly turned on?

"It's just it's cold, and yeah," Petra said lamely.

"Sure," Levi said absently as he sprayed the antibiotics onto the cut. She winced at the sharp pain, and winced again as the needle pierced her skin. After some minutes of this, he finally finished the careful sewing.

"All done," the man muttered lowly into his petite soldier's ear. His tone sent a shiver down her spine as he pressed the rag again to the wound, cleaning up any last residue.

Petra cleared her throat. Levi's office was no place to be getting frisky; she had to put a damper on all the perverted thoughts going through her head.

"Thank you," she smiled, moving to roll her shirt back up her shoulders so she could button it again.

Instead, Levi's iron grip seized her arm, and he took a step closer, his body heat impossible to ignore.

"Not gonna put that filthy shirt back on, are you? That's disgusting," he scoffed, taking it off of her. "Know what else is disgusting?"

Petra bit her lip, slowly resting her arms on his shoulders as she shook her head.

"No.. what?"

"This shit," he tapped her white bra, stained on the left with blood. His breath fell on her lips from only inches away. He reached around and unhooked it, yanking it off in one fluid motion.

The Lance Corporal looked down and smirked, leaning his forehead into hers, his lips but an inch from her lips.

"Guess you're right, must be pretty fucking cold in here, huh," Levi said, voice thick and husky. "Or perhaps… perhaps you want me as bad as I want you now."

"Mmmm… perhaps," Petra breathed, melting into him as their lips, and bodies, intertwined, fitting together as perfectly as always.

* * *

**Eheheheh~**

**To clarify, I don't write actual smut so this is about as far as I go with this sort of thing ;D implications without graphic details is more my style :)**

**I'm still behind on these prompts lmao, I'll try to do 2 a day and catch up starting tomorrow!**

**Thnks for reading, review if you like, stay tuned!**


End file.
